A paper recycling system having a dry defibrating unit that shreds and defibrates paper, a first conveyance unit that conveys the defibrated material output by the dry defibrating unit, an air classifier that separates and de-inks the defibrated material conveyed by the first conveyance unit, a second conveyance unit that conveys the defibrated material de-inked by the classifier, and a paper-forming unit that produces paper from the defibrated material conveyed by the second conveyance unit is known from the literature. The paper-forming unit is configured with a forming drum having a foraminous screen, and discharges the fibers through the foraminous screen and deposits the discharged fibers onto the mesh belt by rotationally driving the forming drum. (See, for example, PTL 1.)